For the purpose of effectively holding things in limited room, there is developed a wall-mount rack. A general wall-mount rack includes a horizontal crossbar and a plurality of vertical posts. The horizontal crossbar is horizontally fixed to a wall surface high from the ground or floor, and the vertical posts are hung on the crossbar to parallelly space from one another and perpendicular to the ground of floor. The vertical post is provided on a front side with a row of holes, into which a supporting bracket is inserted, so that a metal wire shelf may be supported on two horizontally corresponding supporting brackets for holding things thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. D490,697; 3,701,325; and 5,110,080 disclose wall-mount racks having the above-described structure.
Generally, the components that can be mounted on the above wall-mount rack for holding things include metal wire shelves, flat wooden shelves, drawer-type baskets, etc., which normally define an open space for holding things, so that things laid thereon are readily observed to present a disorder and unpleasant view. When it is desired to mount a box-type container on the vertical posts, the container would occupy the holes provided on the front sides of the vertical posts. Therefore, there are no holes available for mounting another container or shelf to another side of the vertical posts at the same height.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop an improved wall-mount rack to overcome the drawbacks in the conventional wall-mount rack.